


Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Consoling Spock, Cranky McCoy, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Facial Outbreak, Limeade, Love Confessions, M/M, Michigan, Old Married Couple, Protective Spock, The Upper Midwest, Unreasonable McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is drinking limeade which is causing his face to break out.  Spock fears that it will also sour McCoy's disposition and will prevent later intimate activities between them.





	Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?

“Leonard, you know you should not do that.”

“Now what am I doing that’s gonna ruin your day?”

“Not my day, Leonard. Yours. You are ingesting too much of that limeade, and it is making you break out in spots on your face.”

“It’s a hot day in Michigan, and the limeade tastes good! Why do you care if I get spots on my face, outside of people staring at me and thereby you?”

“Could you blame them? The spots are distracting, and people may fear that you have some sort of contagious pox.“

“Well, then, they’ll be giving us a wide berth, won’t they?” McCoy’s smile was ironic. “Leaving us alone should please you. Between you with your pointed ears and me with my syphilitic face, we won’t be disturbed much.“

“I did not wish to imply that you look like you have syphilis.“ 

“Well, that’s what’s coming across to me. Don’t worry. It’ll be kinda nice to be a social pariah.” He gave Spock a smirk. “I’ll get to know what you experience. It might be refreshing to be considered an outcast.“ 

“You’re going to be cranky about this, aren’t you?“ Spock said with a tired sigh.

“Watch it there! Exasperation is almost an emotion! Besides, it’ll be alright to be ostracized. We’ll feel like we got the world to ourselves. That should make you happier than a hungry fox in a henhouse full of blind chickens. Especially if the fox takes his time and feels each hen to see which is the plumpest. The hens will just think that it‘s Farmer Brown getting friendly again.”

“I find your comparisons to be labored today, Leonard. And rather crude.”

“And I’m finding you to be a pain in the ass. You should be happy that I’m keeping people away from you with my pox-filled face. You don’t relate to strangers very well, the way it is. You have a difficult enough time being around people you know, and strangers throw you into a catatonic state. Then you get all pissy with everyone, and I get caught in all of that fallout.“

“Problems are already arising. I believe that the ascorbic qualities of the limeade are making you acerbic.“

“Ha! Ha! I’m laughing because that’s so funny.” He gave Spock a sharp look. “Why aren’t you appreciating my mirth?“

“Because your eyes are not laughing. They are cold and calculating.“

“And pissed off?“

“Well, yes.“

“That’s because they’re meant to be! I’m a method actor! Or hadn’t you figured that out yet?!“

“Maybe this trip to Michigan was a mistake,“ Spock mumbled.

“It’s part of the experience!“ McCoy said expansively as he threw out his arms. “The experience of America!”

“The limeade is clearly not good for you to ingest. The spots on your face are only part of the problem. At least people will know that I do not have a similar outbreak.“

“The fact that you don‘t have spots might just make people think you‘re a carrier, like Typhoid Mary. You‘ll be the scourge of the universe,“ McCoy said with a sardonic grin as he warmed to his topic. “Like me, you’ll be welcomed at no hearth or home.”

“As I said, the spotty face is only one problem. So far, we have discussed the disadvantages as they relate to other people and society in general. There is also the issue of the problems the spots will cause between you and me.“

McCoy frowned. “Aha! Now we get to the real crux of the problem!“

Spock plowed ahead with determination. He would not be deterred. “Your unsightly spots on your face is only an indicator of the danger. They will match similar spots on your tongue, and spots will probably be present all the way through to your stomach and then throughout your digestive tract.”

“So I’ve got a spotted system, so what? Maybe I‘ll start a trend!”

“You will be most unpleasant to live with.”

“Always thinking of yourself, aren’t you?” McCoy muttered.

“In this instance; yes. The spots are not natural and will upset your digestion. And worse than that, the pain will upset your disposition. You will be very cranky.”

“Like I said, you’re always thinking of yourself.”

Spock gave McCoy a hard, unblinking stare. “You will not wish to engage in our physical relationship.”

“Aha! The real truth comes out! There I’ll be lying, all tempting and desirable to you like an unspoiled virgin waiting to be ravished, and all you’ll be able to do about it is sigh and suck it up! Because my love tunnel will be too tender and SPOTTY to receive you!”

“Yes.” Spock sighed then to demonstrate his future technique with the rolling of his dark eyes as he trod along his path of martyrdom. 

McCoy pushed the limeade aside. “Alright, get it out of my sight.”

“Only if you really want to--”

“No, I don’t really want to! But I’m sure as hell not giving up our physical relationship just because of a spotty asshole!”

“Leonard. Please. People will overhear.”

“I’ll let them get a good look at my face, then beckon them closer. That’ll get rid of them!”

“You are so good to me, Leonard, and I love you for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” McCoy muttered.

Spock slid his hand over McCoy’s. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“About thirty seconds ago.”

“No, I mean really told you?”

“I believe that you did last night.”

“No, Leonard, I showed you last night. The admission of love can get to be rote after awhile between a couple. The expression can become as commonplace as ‘Hello’ and ‘Take care of yourself.’ I said it a moment ago without thinking. And I really mean it with my whole heart.”

“I know you do. Just as I hope you know I mean it with my whole heart. Now, figure out something else for me to drink, because I‘m still thirsty! And stop that damn sighing before you hyperventilate!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.  
> I own nothing of the song "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" by a number of pop and country artists, nor do I own any interest in any of the artists or of any artist's estate.  
> I own nothing of the song "Have I Told You Lately" by Rod Stewart nor do I represent Rod Stewart or own any interest in Rod Stewart.  
> I own nothing of any versions of these two songs or of artists who recorded them.


End file.
